


curiosity and comfort

by ayykaashi



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Akakuro - Freeform, M/M, underage bcs theyre like 13-14 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: [First Year Teiko!] Kuroko begins to realize he doesn't really know himself, and confides in Akashi about it, who opens up about himself as well. Things take a different turn, however,  when Akashi proposes a way to help both of them, and Kuroko is too naive to see anything wrong with this. || DAY 5: "you didn't forget, did you?" + exchangeplease read the note at the start!





	

**Author's Note:**

> breathes i tRIED REALLY HARD FOR THIS FIC IM SCREMING
> 
> FYI, i consider this fic as **underage** because they're around 13-14 in this story. i could have written them with an older age in mind, such as their 3rd yr of middle school, but i felt that this age and timeline represented the topics and plot better, and it show that this is a thing irl too.  
>  also, akashi and kuroko may seem too expressive and open unlike their older selves, and i felt that portraying them like so is more true to life, considering their ages and how nothing much has happened yet.
> 
> well that's that! i hope yall enjoy this c:

Kuroko stared blankly at the gravure magazine shoved in his face. Blue eyes focused on the colorful background of the feature model, who was clad in only a skin-tone bikini and drenched to the bone. He blinked. “What are you doing, Aomine-kun?” He asked, voice slightly muffled by the shiny paper, that smelled quite good if he had to admit.

“I’m showing you the beauty of the adult world, Tetsu!” Aomine replied with vigor. “Look at Mai-chan! Her boobs! Her slightly chubby waist! Her thighs!” The tanned player shook the magazine with each emphasized word. “Her thiiiiiighs,” he drawled, slightly slumping over the library table, “Thank goooood.”

Slowly, Kuroko pushed the magazine away from his face and stared down at his friend. “I can see the appeal, yes, I agree she’s very beautiful,” he said, “But so?”

Aomine perked up at this, looking up slightly from the table. “What do you mean so?”

“What exactly should I gain from looking at this Mai-san?”

“Mai _-chan!_ ” Aomine squawked, “And you should be getting turned on! Or all soft and warm and mushy inside! Your inside should be tingling and your dick—“

Kuroko’s hand came at lightning speed and slammed down to the other’s mouth. “Aomine-kun please keep it down.”

The other winced, and Kuroko took back his hand. “Okay, sorry,” he grumbled, “Just, y’know, in shock that you feel nothing from seeing Mai-chan and all…”

He shrugged. “Scantily-clad ladies never did interest me.” He paused. “Well, women in general never really did interest me. Or romance and sex.”

Aomine stared at him a bit longer, eyes unblinking for a few solid seconds. He then wordlessly stood up, packed his bags, and stared Kuroko down. “Come with me.”

Without really waiting for an answer from the confused boy, Aomine took his hand and bag and dragged him out of the library. Kuroko remained silent the whole time, eyes watching the stiffness of his friend’s back in silence. They then made it to the gym, and Aomine opened the doors without much fanfare. Practice was almost done—they were given a free day for exams—and not many paid much attention to the duo. Aomine made his way between all the sweaty players, and walked straight towards a disgruntled Nijimura and a serene Akashi. They blinked at him owlishly.

“Aomine? What’s up?” Nijimura asked, confused that Aomine would be here considering the _fair_ warning he gave him considering his studies. “Is there a problem?”

Without hesitation, Aomine roughly handed Kuroko and his bag over to Akashi, who caught him in surprise. Aomine looked straight at the redhead in the eye, and said in all seriousness, “Tetsu isn’t into my Mai-chan. Or boobs. Or thighs or girls.  I think he needs help.”

Akashi stared at Aomine, and so did Nijimura and Kuroko. Silence settled on them for a few seconds before Nijimura said to Akashi, “Take care of Kuroko,” and subsequently dragging Aomine out. There was loud screaming heard afterwards.

Meanwhile, Akashi looked down at Kuroko, who was confused in his arms. “Akashi-kun? Is there something wrong with me?”

“No, nothing is wrong, Kuroko,” Akashi replied, blinking, “Aomine is just being bothersome.”

Kuroko helped himself up and grabbed his bag, eyes slightly averting from the redhead’s. He has a point, though,” he mumbled, “I find it quite weird myself that sex and the like do not interest me. Women, I can understand, but…”

Akashi sighed and ruffled Kuroko’s hair, even if they wasn’t much of a height difference between them. “That’s fine, people are like that. Maybe you’ll be interested in it someday, maybe not, and that’s fine.”

“Maybe….” Kuroko trailed off. “But I do want to learn more about it and all. I mean, I do want to see what’s so interesting, but I’m not sure.”

The redhead let out a hum. He thought for a few seconds, slightly focused on the blue eyes darting around the room. Then, he had an epiphany. “Well,” he said, “I’ll text you about something later concerning this.” He nodded to himself. “I’d rather talk to you about it in private, is that okay?”

Kuroko blinked, then nodded. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Akashi smiled. “Now, maybe you can get going. Practice is about to end, and I think you need to help Aomine home.”

At that moment, the gym doors open and Nijimura came waltzing in with a pale-faced Aomine in his arms. He stopped over at Kuroko and dropped the pale boy in his arms, and Kuroko noted the red marks on the ace’s ears—Nijimura’s famed ear pinches, ah yes. “Get him home safe.”

He nodded and slung the teen halfway up. “Yes, I will.” He nodded and lifted him up. “Let’s go, Aomine-kun. We’ve done enough damage for the day.”

The light and shadow moved slowly towards the door, and right before actually stepping out, Kuroko gave a smile to Akashi, who waved.

That night, right before Kuroko went to sleep, his phone buzzed to life on his bedside table. He set down his book in favor of his phone, and double tapped the screen to see what notification he got. _‘Akashi-kun?’_ He thought. He hummed to himself, remembering the conversation earlier in the afternoon. He then placed his passcode and read the message.

** From: Akashi **

_Kuroko! It’s Akashi. This about what we talked about earlier._

Kuroko typed back a reply.

** To: Akashi **

_Good evening, Akashi-kun. What is it?_

In a few seconds, he got back a reply.

** From: Akashi **

I just wanted to say, there is nothing wrong with not being into sex or women and the like. It’s perfectly fine and if that’s who you really are, then that’s that. I, and the others, will support you no matter what.

However, you said that while it doesn’t interest you per se, you do want to see what’s so interesting about it? Doesn’t that mean you are expressing interest in it?

That got Kuroko thinking. Actually…

** To: Akashi **

_I understand, thank you for that, Akashi-kun : )_

_Also, I guess you have a point there. In a way, I am interested, but not the same way Aomine-kun is. At least, I think so?_

** From: Akashi **

_I see. I understand your sentiments._

_Kuroko blinked. Akashi knew what he was going through? He was about to ask what he meant, when in a few seconds, there came a follow-up message._

** From: Akashi **

_I, too, am experiencing something confusing. I never really confided in anyone about this, but I don’t feel that I am interested in women. Sex, I’m not so sure yet. I have mixed feelings on the matter. On women, however, I am set that they truly don’t make me feel anything. I might be gay, or I might not like anybody at all._

This…well, Kuroko wasn’t sure if he expected this or not. It took him a while longer to reply back.

** To: Akashi **

_Thank you for telling me all that. I might be the same? Although I never really thought much about boys…_

Kuroko had to think for a while. He wasn’t sure if that statement was completely true.

** From: Akashi **

_I see. Well then, this is where my idea comes in._

** To: Akashi **

_Idea?_

** From: Akashi **

_You and I are both curious in a sense. I was thinking maybe we could both experiment with each other in an exchange of sorts. We can do things or try things out to one another; I to you, you to me. I promise it will be a no strings attached thing, unless something develops after._

** To: Akashi **

_So something like experimentation in exchange for knowledge? I do this and you do this?_

** From: Akashi **

_Something like that._

** From: Akashi **

_I’ll give you time to think about it._

The idea was…weird, honestly. Kuroko never thought about doing something like this with anyone, much less with his friend. While he knew good looks and all when he saw it—he wasn’t blind, just not really caring about it—and he knew that his friend had good looks, he wasn’t sure if he could really see himself getting into anything with him.

Then again, if he didn’t really see himself with him or anything, it was perfectly fine to do this, right?

Sexually, he never thought like Aomine when hethought of his Mai-chan, so he couldn’t say if he ever did see himself with Akashi or any one in general. So it was okay?

Still…something seemed weird. But there was something also strangely interesting about this invitation of sorts.

A few minutes passed, and Kuroko replied back.

** To: Akashi **

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. How will we do this, though?_

** From: Akashi **

_That’s great to hear : ) Thanks for agreeing._

_I was thinking of using my place or yours, but it seemed too intimate for what we could do. Maybe somewhere in the school?_

Kuroko had to agree with that, even if it rang some weird bells in his mind.

** To: Akashi **

_Thank you too._

_I agree. Maybe after practice in the gym or locker rooms? To take a page from Aomine-kun’s book of fantasies._

Kuroko wondered if his humor was appreciated right then.

** From: Akashi **

_Nice joke, Kuroko._

_But actually, that doesn’t seem too bad. It will only take us an hour at most, or an hour and a half. Is that okay? Do you have to be home early or anything?_

He smiled—finally someone gets his dry humor—and replied.

** To: Akashi **

_No, I’ll be fine. I worry about you, though._

** From: Akashi **

_I’ll be fine too._

_So. Tomorrow? Or on Friday?_

** To: Akashi **

_Friday sounds good._

** From: Akashi **

_Great. See you then._

_Good luck on exams!_

** To: Akashi **

_Thank you, and see you. Same to you._

 

* * *

 

In a flash, Friday came.

Unconsciously, Kuroko was slightly interested and excited for what was to come. As exams have officially ended, practice can resume like normal. He missed the feel of his training shoes running violently against the gym floors, and the feeling of passing the ball, but at the back of his mind he thought about what would happen.

He researched on a few things boys could do to and with each other, and he was slightly embarrassed at what he saw. Feeling embarrassment over such things was new to him, so it fueled his interest even more. What would they do? Would it be safe? Will they get anything from it?

It bugged him that he didn’t know, and he wanted to know.

Practice whooshed by as well. Before he knew it, he was sweaty and tired and had sluggishly made his way to the showers. While everyone was still in the changing area and some were taking a shower in the other stalls, Kuroko took his time to get cleaned up thoroughly. If what he researched on would be what they _do_ today, he felt that he should clean himself up the best he can. He owed Akashi for this opportunity, after all. At the same time, he let his mindless thoughts consume him, trying to push down the small bits of anxiety that was crawling up his skin.

He failed to notice the sudden decrease in noise, and the faint shout of Aomine’s “See ya tomorrow, Tetsu!” in the distance. His shower took longer than expected, and when he got out, he noticed that the air has gone colder due to the lack of people. He made his way to his bag and dressed up in his clean clothes before taking out his phone to send a message.

** To: Akashi **

_You didn’t forget, did you?_

After he pressed send, a voice from the showers spoke, “I haven’t, don’t worry,” and chuckled.

Kuroko turned to see Akashi fresh from the showers, already in his boxer briefs but still shirtless. The redhead made his way to his bag on the opposite side of Kuroko, and slipped on clean clothes as well. Kuroko smiled. “Akashi-kun, I’m glad you didn’t forget.”

“I wouldn’t,” Akashi chuckled, “This _is_ supposed to be an exchange after all. What’s an exchange if there was just one part involved?”

“True,” Kuroko chuckled. “But what now?”

Akashi stood up from his bag and eyed Kuroko on the bench. “Well,” he hummed, “We could start by locking the door, then laying down towels on the bench?”

Kuroko nodded, and went up to lock the door. He squished down the anxiety rising up and did as told with and Akashi’s dyer towels, with Akashi getting dry towels from a certain locker. Then, he sat down and pat the space next to him for Kuroko. Kuroko swallowed the lump forming in his throat and sat down. “And now?”

“I only researched about everything that I plan for us to do. Please tell me if you’re uncomfortable or anything, okay?” Akashi’s voice was serious, but also solemn and understanding of the fact that this is something new to both of them. The blue haired male opened his mouth, but closed it again and opted to nod instead. Akashi smiled. “Well then, I’ll begin with something simple.”

Slowly, Akashi’s lips descended on Kuroko’s, whose eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before fluttering shut with Akashi’s. Then Akashi pulled away. “Was that okay?”

Kuroko nodded. “That was fine.” _‘It felt weird. Tingly?’_ “Can I try it?”

Akashi nodded, and Kuroko came in for a quick touch. Then, he pulled away. Kuroko gave him a look and Akashi nodded once more. “It felt like nothing much, didn’t it? Other than the tingle.”

Hesitantly, Kuroko touched his lips. “Yes, it was like nothing. Just something electric…” He swallowed. “Should we do it again?”

Akashi thought about it for a while, then nodded. “Here I go.” He gave a warning and slowly descened once more. Their lips remained at a standstill, before the redhead’s lips moved cautiously against his. His lips remained stationary for a moment as he thought about what to do. Should he move as well, or should he stay put?

Akashi’s lips slowly stopped, and Kuroko felt him slowly pulling away. His thoughts shut down and he chased the other’s lips with his own, letting them rest on them for a moment before slowly moving as well. Akashi seemed pleased by this as his lips moved gently with his, and when Kuroko felt his lips sliding over skin instead of lip, Akashi adjusted accordingly.

It felt like it went on for minutes, when it was actually just seconds. Akashi pulled away but kept within a breath’s space from the other. He asked, “How was it?”

“It…was nice.” Kuroko blinked, and felt his cheeks heating up slightly. He noticed the slight quickening of breath from the other as their breaths mingled, and Kuroko could still smell the faint scent of Akashi’s sports drink. “That was kissing right? Or making out?”

“It was kissing, yes, but making out, I’m not quite sure.” Akashi confessed. “I know making out is similar to Frenching, but I’m not very sure.”

“Would you…like to try again?”

Akashi looked surprised at this. “I…yes, why not?”

This time, Kuroko was the one who came onto him. He came on even slower and more fearful than Akashi did, but his kiss was just like his. Their lips stayed unmoving first, then Kuroko initiated first move. Akashi followed suit, and in no time, their lips were moving in time with each other. This was more in tune than earlier, and for some reason, Kuroko felt his hands twitching for _something_. He fiddled with his fingers as their lips moved, but he held on a bit tighter to his fingers when he felt Akashi’s lips catch his lower lip and lightly lick at it. He froze for a few seconds, but moved again when Akashi released his lip. The same happened when Akashi caught his upper lip, and, feeling daring, he lightly lapped on Akashi’s lower lip as well, adding in a small sucking motion.

That must have been the right thing to do because suddenly, Akashi’s mouth opened slightly wider, forcing Kuroko’s to open as well. Unlike earlier, his next move was not as slow. Akashi slid his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth, licking upwards on his upper lip and slightly grazing his tongue. Kuroko took a sharp intake of breath at the move. He raised his hands and placed them on Akashi’s elbows and pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry, Kuroko.”

For the first time, Kuroko _truly_ appreciated Akashi’s appearance.

Red eyes were slightly wide in shock, and pink dusted the slightly tanned cheeks. Akashi raised one hand to his mouth, feeling the wetness of his lips. His dark pink tongue darted out to lick at his wet lips, and Kuroko was treated to the sight of what he could only call as a _flustered_ Akashi.

It was…cute. And breathtaking.

“It…It’s okay, Akash-kun,” He replied slowly, “I…was just in shock, is all.”

Akashi looked away. “I’m sorry, still. It was out of bounds.”

Kuroko shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” He paused and felt heat creep up his cheeks. “It wasn’t bad, and I wasn’t hurt. Just surprised.”

That seemed to shock Akashi. “You’re fine with it?” He asked, almost disbelieving.

He nodded in reply. He watched Akashi gulp and he watched his developing Adam’s apple bob— _yo what the fuck Tetsuya_ —

“Then,” Kuroko was taken out of his thoughts, “Can we try it again? Is that okay? Even if I might do something else.”

Kuroko nodded, and Akashi scooted a bit closer. When he was close enough, their knees simply a few centimeter apart, Akashi looked at his hands strangely. Kuroko then asked, “Is it okay if I move my hands around? I feel the strange need to move them.”

“Ah, that’s fine,” Akashi shrugged, “I do too, actually.” He hummed. Then, shocking Kuroko, Akashi raised his hands and placed one at the back of the shadow’s head, slightly running his fingers through the blue locks, and the other on his back. “Is this okay?”

 _‘I honestly don’t know,’_ Kuroko thought, because the fingers that slightly teetered on his nape sent strange sensations down his spine. “It’s okay.” He looked down at his hands and back at Akashi, and raised his hands to do touch him. Both hands were on his middle back. “Okay?”

Akashi smiled. “Yes, that is fine,” he said, and swept down once more.

Like earlier, their kiss was slow, but a bit surer. Kuroko kept his hands where they were, but Akashi wriggled his fingers whenever he could. His fingers were cold to Kuroko’s skin, but the places said fingers touched were warm and _burning_ and weird all at once. This time, Kuroko opened his mouth a little wider when Akashi moved against him, and Akashi took the invitation with a small chuckle. His tongue lapped at the upper lip again, and, shyly, Kuroko pushed his tongue out to lick at Akashi’s. The sensation of the tip of their tongues touching made something warm start forming in his stomach and his hands, and Kuroko again felt the need to move is hands. Soothingly, he rubbed his palms on the other’s back as the hands on him grew more attached to his nape. The coolness on Kuroko’s nape and scalp began to feel familiar, and the tongue prodding his acted more vigorously.

Akashi’s tongue was continuously licking at his, and was licking on his lips. Kuroko tried to catch up with all the tongue action, but felt quickly that he was running out of breath. He instead opted to stop trying to catch up, and simply suck on the other’s lips whenever he got the chance, or lick or attack his tongue. He added in some longer sucks with some nibbles, and at one point he stayed particularly long on Akashi’s lower lip. He pulled away slowly, to gasp for more air, but the hold on him grew stronger and he felt himself being pulled towards a more vicious mouth that let out a gasp and a small growl. In his haste and surprise, his hands balled into fists as they held on to Akashi’s shirt.

Again, there was a tongue in Kuroko’s mouth, but the mouth movements grew faster and faster. Kuroko was having a hard time catching up and his thoughts were lagging behind. _‘What’s happening? Is this still okay? This is too fast for me—‘_ His thoughts were put to a halt when he pulled even closer, and he was almost on his friend’s—are they still even friends holy shit—lap. Akashi repeated what Kuroko did to him earlier, but began to move his hands around his back as he did so. Kuroko let out a gasp and made way for Akashi, involuntarily releasing a small whimper of sorts.

That seemed to shock Akashi back into sense as he stood up without warning, sending Kuroko falling back on the cushioned bench on his back. “A-Akashi-kun?”

Kuroko, slowly getting acquainted with flustered Akashi, noted that his friend seemd to be way past that stage. His eyes were wider in shock, his face full on red with some dribble coming from the side of his mouth. His breathing was faster, and he was looking at Kuroko with a strange look, and looking back at his hands with a look akin to fear.

Akashi tried to pace his breath. “I-I’m sorry, I was…acting on instinct.” He looked away from Kuroko.

The blue haired shadow didn’t know just how _amazing_ he looked to the red haired player. With him being sprawled in a way on the bench, his face equally flushed as his, and blue eyes blown out of proportion from shock. His lips were wet and Akashi could see the lower lip slowly swelling up from his earlier ministrations.

Red eyes darted lower to his friend’s lower half, and he looked away. He spared a glance to his own lower half, and cursed quietly.

“It’s okay, I was too.” Kuroko replied, still in a daze. Akashi couldn’t help but think, ‘ _An out of composure Kuroko wasn’t too bad.’_

Akashi swallowed. “Do you still want to continue our…exchange? Or would you want to talk about what we’ve learned for now?”

Kuroko nodded. “I’d like it if we talked first. So that we can avoid more of these sudden breaks.”

“That sounds fair.” Akashi nodded back. “I’ll go first?” Kuroko hummed in agreement and Akashi took a deep breath. “I find that while this is all new to me, my instincts seem to know what to do already.” _‘And my body is reacting but I won’t say that. Not now.’_

“I feel the same way. I am still confused on what’s going on, but my body seems to know what to do.” Kuroko said slowly, thinking as he spoke. “It…It also feels quite nice. Everything that we’re doing, I mean.”

Now _that_ stunned Akashi to silence, then a small unsure smile came up on his face. “Really now?” He asked. “Then, you do not mind if we continue? Even if what may happen next is not really part of our exchange?”

Kuroko blinked, sitting up slightly. “What else could happen?”

Akashi’s eyes turned a shade darker, and slowly placed himself above Kuroko’s figure with both hands just on the side of the other. Luckily, the bench was big enough to house them both, but their feet remained on the ground. Red stared blue down, and Akashi asked in a voice that was deeper than his usual, “This could happen. We can go further from this.” He bent one arm to properly balance himself, and used his other arm’s hand to caress the boy beneath him on the face. He traced his lips with his fingers, and Akashi swallowed from each touch he gave him. “Is that okay? We can stop now, really.”

“You don’t really look like you want to stop, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied dryly, staring back up even as he felt the strange warmth in him grow stronger. “And I trust you with whatever happens next. But if I say stop, then we can stop. Fair enough?”

Red eyes stared at him some more, and Akashi sighed. “Fine. If that’s what you want.” Akashi stood up, and sat back down. “Don’t blame me if we get too into it.”

Kuroko had to time to ask what he meant when he was suddenly pulled to an upright position. With a strength Kuroko didn’t know Akashi had, the redhead pulled him to his lap so that his legs were straddling his waist and that he could clearly feel the…thing slowly growing in size underneath the space between his precious part and his butt. He blushed when he realized what was actually going to happen, but was given no time to react when again, his lips were caught in a bruising kiss.

However, the kiss was fast, and suddenly, Akashi detached his lips too soon for Kuroko’s liking and attached themselves on his chin, slowly kissing down a trail of wet but hard kisses to his neck. Subconsciously, Kuroko arched his neck to bare it to his friend, releasing a groan as the hardening thing under him brushed against his part. Akashi’s hands made their presence known by grabbing at his butt cheeks, earning a gasp from him and another forward jerk.

Akashi sucked particularly hard on a spot just right before his collarbone, and pulled away to inspect his work, then went back to it to whisper, “This is a hickey. It’s something like a bruise from a kiss, or a love bite. He paused. “It’s usually given in the heat of a moment, not always out of love though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko breathed out, “But to be fair, can I give you one later?”

“Fair enough.”

Again, Akashi went down, squeezing still on the small but plump balls of fat and muscle in his hands. However, one hand deviated from there and proceeded to caress the front of Kuroko’s upper body. His fingers were cold to Kuroko’s body, especially to his nipples which he flicked experimentally. Kuroko gave a gasp again, and linked his arms around Akashi’s neck for support. Akashi gave a growl of his own when Kuroko pushed closer. “Kuroko,” Akashi growled, “If you don’t stop moving I might have to go even farther than we should be doing.”

Blue eyes looked up at him. “I’m just following what my body is telling me to do.”

Red eyes looked down and felt both pride and embarrassment at the clear erection slightly grinding on  top of his forming one. “Okay. Okay then.” Akashi took a few breaths. “Kuroko, you’re turned on.”

“Turned on? Like Aomine-kun when he looks at magazines, Turned on?”

Akashi felt kind of annoyed hearing the other’s name in this time. “Yes. That.” He place a shaky hand on Kuroko’s clothed erection, earning a jolt from the other. “This is a sign that you’re turned on.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it. Then opened again. “I. I see. And…you are too, yes?”

It took a lot on Akashi’s part to not break out into nervous stutter. “Yes. I am.”

“So…what should we do?” Kuroko asked, but already had an idea based on previous research.

Akashi hummed for a while and replied, “Well, we can try to give each other release. Though that might be too intimate for you?”

Kuroko thought about it. “I think I’ll be fine with it. We’re already getting pretty intimate as it is.”

“Hm.” Akashi shrugged. “Up to you.”

Akashi repositioned himself and grinded upwards. Kuroko let out a loud gasp and involuntarily pushed down. Akashi growled low in his throat and pressed himself close to Kuroko’s ear. “Move up, I’ll remove our pants.”

Kuroko did as told and in a flash, his pants were pooling by his ankles, and so were Akashi’s. Both were simply in boxer briefs, and both were seeing each other’s clothed erections about to burst against each other’s underwear. Akashi pulled him back to his lap and Kuroko once again wrapped his arms around his neck. Kuroko’s brain was slowly giving out, and he went in for a kiss. Their lips were moving in the fastest and most intense way so far, and Kuroko could feel himself moving against Akashi slowly. Akashi nails began to dig in Kuroko’s thighs as he growled, and Kuroko was brought back into mind when his leaking dick met the air.

Quickly, his head parted from Akashi’s, but the redhead was fast enough to pull him back. Right before their lips met again, Akashi whispered against his lips, “This is how you get release alone.”

Kuroko took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Akashi wrap a hand around his hardened member. He wrapped his hand and began to pump up and down a few times, but stop every now and then to stroke vertical lines along the veiny organ. He alternated between fast and slow pumps and strokes, and Kuroko’s breathing turned fast and gasps turned into whimpers. He felt embarrassed of the noises he began to make, so he buried his head in the crook of Akashi’s neck.

An idea popped into his hazy mind. He gave a few tentative licks to the flesh presented to him, before peppering it with light kisses. After which, he gave harder kisses slowly until he began to suck on a certain spot. He would suck but then move away to kiss the spot and give it a few licks, then go back to it.

All the while, Akashi was growling and couldn’t help himself anymore. He also took out his dick, and whispered, “Now, this is different. This time, I’ll help both of us get release.”

Kuroko pulled away from Akashi’s neck to release a long, soft moan. He could feel his dick being pressed close to another dick—Akashi’s oh my god—and Akashi’s hand pumping them both. His mind began to cloud, and without thinking, he jerked his hips upward with Akashi’s pumping. The action made Kuroko moan again and Akashi joined him. “A-Akashi-kun, I’m sorry—” Kuroko stammered, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Akashi sighed. “Really Kuroko, at this point we might actually have sex.”

The word, for the first time, made Kuroko heat up. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Would you want to, though?”

Kuroko blinked. “Have sex?”

Akashi nodded.

Kuroko thought about it. Sex was supposed to be good, or so he’s heard. It should be a mind-blowing experience, but he knew it should only be shared with people one trusted completely and loved. He trusted Akashi and held an affection of sorts for him, but was it really love…?

He shook his head. “Not now.”

Akashi looked downcast for a while, but then sighed. “Okay, next time then?” Kuroko nodded without thought, not really registering their words. Akashi smiled. “So, just release for today?” Kuroko nodded again. “Okay then.”

Veins on both of their dicks were throbbing against their hands, and Kuroko felt slightly disgusted by the act, but also very interested. He never really touched himself before, and knowing he had such veins and said veins throb was quite interesting. He took notice of both of dicks as much as he could, how Akashi seemed to have been circumcised that made it so the head of his penis would stand out, and how Kuroko himself had a pretty thin dick. Akashi seemed to notice his thinking and staring, and let him do so. Kuroko gave a tentative stroke to his member’s shaft and let out a shaky breath, then did the same for Akashi’s head. From the head, his finger went down to trace the veins, down to the pubic hairs and trailed back up. Kuroko grinded forward, and Akashi took that as his sign to start again.

The redhead began to pump them again, but this time Kuroko moved his hips in time with his hand. Akashi thrusted upwards at times, and it was after the third time that Kuroko thought about helping out. He placed a confused hand on top of Akashi’s hand, which stopped at the action, then gave a few experimental pumps. He heard Akashi chuckle and watched as the redhead placed his hand above his to guide him. Together, they gave stronger pumps and strokes, and Kuroko began to deviate from Akashi’s hand to help out.  Somewhere along the way, they both closed their eyes and breathed. Their gasps for air reverberated around them, and they stuck closer to each other. Both could feel sweat trickling down their bodies, but were too focused on the task at hand.

Kuroko was losing his mind, but did his best to not let it show. This was too much for his inexperienced self, and he could feel the warmth in him about to burst. He clung tighter to Akashi and whispered, “I…I think I’m about to explode, Akashi-kun.”

In his ear, he heard Akashi give a strangled choke. “I think I am too. Come on, let’s finish this.”

Akashi began to move at a faster pace and Kuroko let out a soft cry. Before it got louder, Akashi attacked his lips with his own in an open mouthed kiss, and Kuroko had to force himself and his hand to move with Akashi’s hand. Both their groans and moans were muffled by their kiss, the sound of something wet adding to the cacophony of sounds.

With the last of Akashi’s suddenly violent pumps, Kuroko groaned loud into Akashi’s mouth and tongue as he felt something send shivers down his body. Akashi followed suit with a growl of his on that spilled on Kuroko’s upper lip. They stayed unmoving for a few more seconds before they pulled away to be just an arm’s length from other.

Both of them achieved release within seconds of each other, but Kuroko was feeling more tired from it rather than Akashi. However, they were both breathing heavily, and desired some sort of physical touch. They cuddled back together as Kuroko remained on Akashi’s lap, nuzzling his neck. Both ignored the sticky things that stuck to their shirts and legs, opting to simply bask in the silence and their afterglow.

“Well…” Akashi breathed out, “I hope you learned something from this.”

Kuroko chuckled, and Akashi’s mind provided flowers and rainbows to the sight of it. “I did, thank you very much, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko tighter, burying his nose into the blue locks that began to stick together due to sweat. He thought in silence for a while, before asking, “Have you come to terms with your…self?”

The blue head hummed. “I might be gay, I guess?”

“That’s good, you finally have an answer,” Akashi nodded, “And I feel the same way.”

“Yes, thank you indeed, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko smiled. “I hope to one day repay you for your help.” He gave a small bow from his position as thanks.

Akashi looked away and pushed down the heat that threatened to color his cheeks. He looked back at Kuroko and pushed his head up. “I don’t want to impose but…what we talked about earlier, maybe we could do this again sometime?”

With a small pout, Kuroko tried to think back to the conversations held in heat. After a minute, he blinked in realization before replying, “I don’t want to have sex with you.”

That reply did not bother Akashi, it seemed. “I know,” he replied, “And I want to have sex with you but not yet either. I was thinking we could simply hang out after practice every now and then?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Kuroko hummed, nodding.

“Great! That’s settled then.” Akashi smiled, rubbing his forehead with Kuroko’s. “I’ll fix us our first date, yes?”

“Sure, I’ll leave that—wait first _date_?”

“I said nothing will change between us, and that stands,” Akashi said, “However, this night made me rethink things and this thing right now is making me think that I might hold some sort of more than affectionate feelings for you. And I want to act on them.” Kuroko blinked owlishly at this. “However, you are free to reject me anytime. After all, I’m still unsure myself.”

Kuroko bit his lip. “Well,” he drawled out, “I do want to get to know you more, so I don’t see the bad in this. Besides, you’re giving me a lot of control here already, saying how I can reject you at any time, and I think that’s great.”

Akashi smirked and pulled him closer. “So that’s a yes then, right?”

Kuroko chuckled “Yes, now let’s change. I don’t like the sticky part of this exchange.”

“Okay, okay.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Aomine asked about the strange mark Kuroko had on his neck. Kuroko simply shrugged as Aomine asked for details about ”the lucky hottie who managed to get some Tetsu.”

Aomine had his questions answered three days later when Akashi whisked Kuroko away on a Maji date. Without Aomine. While holding on to Kuroko’s bag and waist. _Without Aomine_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hmu on tumblr + twitter for more weird thing @ ayykaashi <3 ihope yall have a great daaaay hihi


End file.
